Passion
by MissBonhamCartersPoppet
Summary: Glinda battles with her feelings towards a certain green girl while on the way to the Emerald City. Short, sweet. Gelphie.


Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own Wicked, or Elphaba, or my dearest darlingest Glinda. If I did I rather imagine my time would not be wasted writing fanfiction :D

A/N: Just a short one, I'm debating whether to leave it as a one shot or to carry it on. Please please please review, it will help my choice dramatically!

Pairing: Gelphie. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Five minutes. That's how long she had before Elphaba returned. Galinda Upland (well, _Glinda_, she blushed to herself. Stupid idea.) glanced around the shaking train compartment that she and Elphie had squeezed themselves into. The Wizard! She couldn't believe they were actually on their way to see the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Sure, the circumstances were a little sketchy... Glinda shuddered as she tried to recall the horrible and strangely mysterious conversation with Madame Morrible she and the Thropp daughters had to endure three nights previously. Or had she been alone? Glinda shook her head and attempted to put it out of her mind. There were more present things she had to worry herself about right now. Her eyes fell on the cracked mirror precariously hung in the corner of the room. Turning sideways to slide between the tiny space separating the two single beds that took up most of the minuscule compartment (one immaculate from lack of usage, the other a mess of rumpled bedding- the product of her and Elphie's attempt at joint body heat) and at last reached the stained glass.

The face that stared back at Glinda was not tired, drawn and scared as she had expected it to be. Her lovely cheeks were flustered, emitting an inviting rose-like glow; her flaxen curls had gently separated, falling naturally around her pronounced collar-bones and framing her beautiful features angelically in the pale glow of Oz dusk. But it was her eyes that told the most. However delicate and perfect and gorgeous her blue irises had been before, they now shone with a fire and vivacity and, dare she even think it, _passion_, that had never been there before. Her perfect red red lips curled around the word as she whispered it to herself.

"Passion."

For that was exactly what was controlling the tiny blond. She had asked herself why she had said no to a night of ecstasy at the Philosophy Club just because Elphaba wouldn't be there. She had wondered what had made her recklessly abandoned her studies and embarrass her family to embark on this wild goose chase after the Wizard.

"Passion."

She had tried to understand her compulsive need to please the green girl. She had tried to interpret her body's little signs- why her heart beat faster, her hands became moist and a strange and unfamiliar hunger reared up inside of her when Elphie entered the room...

"Passion."

Even now, she was rushing to check her immaculate appearance in the dingy mirror simply because Elphaba was on her way back from collecting whatever dinner she could scrape up from the around the train. And then their was the thick and novel tension that was present as a hulking animal in the room when Glinda lay in Elphaba's bony arms at night, hardly daring to breathe lest she lose what little control she still held and finally lay her lips against the green girl's...

"_Passion..._" she moaned to herself as the force of her longing and this image filled her head.

She heard an intrusive click as the compartment door snapped closed. Glinda turned violently, at once hungry for the sight of her intruder, and terrified at how long Elphaba might have been standing there, watching her. Elphaba was advancing cautiously towards the blond girl with confusion and restrained hope in her sharp features. She reached Glinda and raised a green hand to stroke her roommate's flushed cheekbone tentatively.

"Passion?" she breathed, as though not daring to hope for the answer. Glinda tried to control her racing pulse and lifted both of Elphaba's shaking hands to her slim face.

"Passion." she nodded.

The Wicked one widened her emerald eyes and smiled sweetly as she bent down to join their lips in a secret, forbidden kiss.

* * *

Read and Review please!


End file.
